


Adorpia Rambles

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is there for a scene, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Sort Of, really just rambles ill explain more in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some quick Adorpia I wrote up with them meeting as kids
Relationships: Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Adorpia Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> okay hmmmm so I wrote this and then got really really stuck but since I had written a good chunk anyway I didn't want to like trash it or anything so yeah. It sort of just ends...tho this is my first time attempting to write a longer Adorpia
> 
> anyway eh sorry for that but I tried and I need practice for other ships so yeah. Hint of them having a crush on each other cause why not. Either way, I do hope that y'all get some enjoyment out of it

“Hey. Hey, Adora! Are you listening to me?” 

Adora looks up from her book that Shadow Weaver had given her to keep up with her reading skills. Her best friend in the world stares back at her, her tail flicking around. She closes the book and rests it on the ground. “What do you want, Catra?”

“Have you heard?” Catra replies. 

“Heard what?”

“Oh, c’mon. You have to know, dummy.” Catra presses her index finger between Adora’s eyes. The blonde pushes her hand away. 

“How can I know if you won’t tell me? What is it?”

“There is a new kid joining our squad! I overheard one of the Force Captains talking about it and where they would go. They are ending up with us.”

“A new kid?” The last new kid to join their squad was Kyle and that was a couple years ago. Squads normally are not that large so any new addition is exciting. Adora always enjoys it when someone new comes along. All her life, she has lived here in the Fright Zone. If she strains her mind far enough, Adora can remember being alone with no one else around to play with. But Catra then came a long, and then Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle. And now, a mysterious new person?

“You still in there, Adora?” Catra asks. 

“Huh? Yeah! I’m just thinking about the new kid. I wonder what they are like. Think they are going to be nice?”

Catra shrugs. “I guess we have to find out. I didn’t hear when the kid was coming ‘cuz an older cadet found me and I had to bolt.”

Adora rolls her eyes. That is not surprising in the slightest. But whatever the case, she cannot wait to see who this new person is. So many ideas run through her head. What do they look like? Will they be friendly? Are they older or younger than her or the same exact age? Maybe they can become really close like how she is with Catra. Three best friends, a trio. That would be fun. So many adventures they can go on. Adora cannot wait so see who will be joining their ranks. 

So she waits, along with Catra. All night long, the two whisper together from their bunks about it. Adora can barely sleep, even after her friend falls asleep at her feet. When the night ends and morning arrives, she gets out of bed right away. Quickly, she gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and waits for orders to be given to her and everyone else. Her fellow cadets follow suit and soon enough, an older member of the Horde appears. Next to him is a small looking girl, who’s darker eyes stare down at her feet, not taking any notice to those around her. S _ o this is her, huh?  _ Adora thinks. 

The girl doesn’t look much older than herself. Her pure white hair is cut on the shorter end and she reminds Adora a bit of Catra with her different traits. Red claws that look like they can snap metal in two for hands, her shoulders have some sort of red, hard plating on them with spikes, and from behind her sticks out a segmented tail with a stinger at the end. Adora takes an immediate interest in her. 

“Hello cadets. Today there will be a new member joining your ranks. This is Scorpia.” the captain gives the young girl a nudge, pushing her a few inches forward. “I expect you to treat her well. You all are a unit and must work together as a team. I will give you some time to get acquainted before breakfast. I expect to see you lot down there in fifteen minutes.”

They disappear, leaving Scorpia standing alone. She takes a quick glance up at the others before looking back down, holding on claw on her arm. “H-Hello. I’m Scorpia. Though, they already said that to you.”

Adora makes the first move. She steps form and sticks out her hand. Scorpia hesitates for a moment before placing her claw in it. Adora begins to shake it. “Hi, Scorpia! I’m Adora!” she turns to the rest of her squad. “And this is Catra. And that is Lonnie Rogelio, and Kyle!”

Everyone gives some form of ‘hello’ to Scorpia, who starts to smile and look up from the ground. The new squad of six start to chat a little bit, trying to get to know the new girl and all about her. She does not say much other than her family recently came here and that is why she is here. Adora is the first to realize that it is almost time to go down and eat their breakfast. No need to cause Scorpia to get late marks her first day here. So she leads the way to the mess hall. 

When the group gets their food, Adora offers her a spot on one of her sides (the other side haven been taken by Catra). Scorpia happily takes her place down by her. She starts to poke at her food. “What is this stuff anyway?”

“Ration Bars. They taste good, trust me! Especially the grey kind!” Adora tells her. Catra snorts, earning her a look. “They are so better than the brown ones and you know it!”

“Let her decide for herself! She has the right to figure out the grey ones suck,” Catra retorts. 

Adora gives her a small shove before turning to her food. She takes a look at Scorpia who starts eating the mush of food on the plate in front of her. The new girl makes a small face. “I think this will take some time to get used to but it’s okay.”

“It will grow on you. Hey, can I ask a question?” Adora asks. Scorpia then nods. “Okay so, like, you’re tail. Does it do anything? I noticed that it looks like it can stab people.”

“Sort of yeah. Everyone in my family has it. If I poke someone with it I can make their whole body go numb or knock them out for a while. I still haven’t learned how to control it yet so if I stab you I am so sorry.”

“Oh wow! That is so cool! That is like a super weapon.”

Scorpia laughs. “I like you, Adora.”

“I like you too, Scorpia.”

* * *

Adora sits down on the bench in one of the many training rooms in the Horde. She has been practicing and exercising in whatever shape and form there is for a little while now. Punching a punching bag, sit-ups and push-ups, and even some in place jogging. She needs to stay fit if she ever wants to become Force Captain when she is old enough. Not to mention that it just feels nice to just be active and doing something. 

Part of her wishes the Catra was here so she could have a sparring buddy but like the rest of her squad, they all have different assignments to do today. Adora got lucky in that she is allowed to do something else today as long as she does not slack off. If she is caught, she will not be allowed free time for a while. Hopefully no one interpreters her taking a breather as such. She only needs like five minutes anyway. 

She grabs her bottle of water and sips down half of it down. That is when she hears footsteps echoing through the hallway. Adora closes her water and sets it back down before turning her head around to see who is coming. At first, all she sees is the shadow of a large person walking around. Moments later, the owner appears in the doorway. Scorpia. “Hi, Adora! What are you up too?” 

“Nothing much. Was just in the middle of training. Needed a water break. What about you?” Adora asks. 

“Just was strolling around, looking for something to do.”

“Oh! Well then, I was wishing for a sparring buddy. You wanna be mine? Just no stinging me.”

Scorpia’s eyes light up. “I would love that! And don’t worry. I am not about to do a cheap shot on you.”

Adora smiles and stands up. The two stand in the middle of the area and prepare themselves for a fight. On the count of three, the two begin. Both try to knock the other over and pin them to the ground for longer than five seconds. Scorpia has grown taller than Adora and has more tough mass to her. But thanks to all the years of fighting with Catra, Adora has learned to be quick on her feet and move quick enough to dodge a claw to the face. She does her best to trip of Scorpia and keep her down but she always seems to get up. 

Adora attempts to throw off Scorpia again, ducking under a swipe and getting behind her. However, her foot catches on her ankle and she hits the ground with a  _ thud _ . Without missing a beat, Scorpia places a foot on her back. With her body trying to recover from the fall, Adora fails to get up in the five seconds. 

“Gotcha!” Scorpia laughs. She removes her foot to release Adora. “You okay?”

“Yeah I am fine,” Adora replies. She notices Scorpia has stuck out a claw and takes it, getting back to her feet. “You are a really good fighter.”

“So are you! Honestly, I was growing a little tired so you tripping was just my luck. Mind teaching me some of your moves one day?”

Adora feels her face becoming warm. It spreads through her body and looking at Scorpia does not help at all. She looks away and scratches the side of her face. “I, uh, yeah! S-Sure. Only if you show me some of yours! Deal?”

“Deal! Are you doing anything else?”

Adora shakes her head. “Other than a shower? No. What’s up?”

“Well I can use a buddy to help me looking around to do something. Sort of doing the rounds at the same time by doing that. What do you say?”

“Oh! I would love that. Let me go clean up real quick! I’ll meet you by the barracks.”

Scorpia gives a nod before leaving. Adora quickly heads off to the showers. The cold water helps wake her up more, the fight did tire her out somewhat, and makes her feel refreshed. She gets done quickly, no need to stand around and do nothing in the shower. Get in and get out. Once out and dried off, Adora quickly gets dressed. Now time to find Scorpia. It does not take long for her to locate the other soldier. 

“How are you feeling?” Scorpia asks. 

“Clean.” Adora walks next to her. “Meant to ask. How are you doing?”

“I’m alright! Working hard to become Force Captain one day. What about you?” 

“Same here. Who do you think will make Force Captain first?”

“Well seeing as I am a couple years older than you, I think I might beat you there.”

“Don’t count your chickens before the hatch. So what if you reach the age before not everyone becomes Force Captain right away.” 

“You are on, Hotshot.” Scorpia gives Adora a shove before darting off. Adora quickly follows suit, chasing after her.

* * *

Adora flips the golden colored badge around in her hand. She stares at her reflect, looking at the Horde insignia painted on it. One day, one of these will be hers. Only a couple more years before she turns the minimum age required to before a Force Captain. She cannot wait for that day. It’s what she has been working for all her life and she isn’t about to stop now. But, at the moment, she can be happy for Scorpia. 

“This is really awesome, Scorp. I’m proud of you!” Adora replies. She throws the badge back at Scorpia, who catches it. The scorpion sticks the bag badge on her chest. 

“Thank you! Oh, I can’t wait to see all the things about being Force Captain. And I’ll make sure to keep a spot warm for you when you join us. I know you will!”

Adora blushes and smiles. “Thank you. Maybe if you can you can teach me some moves you learn. Always love to learn from you. You are always a great teacher.”

This time, it is Scopia’s turn to become red. “I will do my best! Gotta see what is allowed to be said and what isn’t. But I will so keep that in mind! So tell me, since we have some time to kill, what do you want to do? Gotta look busy!”

Adora rubs her chin in thought. “We can always make sure everything is running right. You have any idea what section hasn’t been checked up on in a while?”

“We can ask and find out! C’mon, let’s go!” Scorpia takes her hand and starts to guide Adora down the halls. It takes a couple moments for her to realize what she is doing and she lets go. She’s almost the same color as her scorpion parts. “Sorry about that. Dunno what got over me.”

“It’s fine!” Adora quickly states, turning her face away. “No, no. It’s fine! I actually kind of enjoyed it. Though I know they would not be too happy to know we are doing that. Maybe in secret?”

“Yeah! Um s-sure! I would like that.”


End file.
